Let It Be
by StarSixtyNine
Summary: Oneshot: For the past week, I’ve called her, I’ve tried to talk to her, everything. If she’s going to let something as stupid as a few harsh words affect her, then let it be. Somewhat Jeff/OC


"Hey, Jeff," a curly brunette greeted me, walking in my direction.

Oh great. Leanne's coming.

**Leave me alone  
I don't like you  
Go home**

It's not the fact that I don't like her. She's just so damn _annoying_. She'll talk in high pitched voices when I'm hung over. Hell, she'll talk in high pitched voices when I'm _not_ hung over. Damn operatic training.

She'll randomly scream when she _knows_ that I'm concentrating on something important. Like picking out my hair color, for instance.

Hey, I don't care what you say, choosing the right hair dye is _very_ crucial to me. If I fuck up, I'd look like a freaking idiot.

Why is she so annoying? Why can't she be a normal girl and focus on stuff like her hair and her nails and how much weight she's gained in the past thirty seconds? You know, like a normal Diva?

Lord knows she'd kill me if she ever heard me say that.

**Where've you been  
I'm calling you  
Are you home Miss Vicious**

But you know, despite how much she makes me want to pull my fucking hair out by the root sometimes, I actually kinda like having her around.

While she is annoying, she's also sweet. She seems to be the only Diva here now that isn't trying to get into my pants.

Okay, I did I just sound like a female or what? Whatever. Seriously though, she actually thinks. I mean, I'm not saying that all divas back here are stupid, but… Okay.

That's exactly what I'm saying.

**I can't live  
without your kiss  
Are you home Miss Vicious  
Stop don't want it  
Stop can't have it**

I want her to leave me alone, but in a way, I don't. Erg, it's complicated. It's like this.

I want her to leave, but when she does, I want her to come back. I want to her shut up, but when she does so, I'd so something completely random just to get her to talk about it. She'll grab my arm viciously tight and I'll push her off. Seems simple, right? Someone's about to tear your arm off, and of course, you'd like to keep all of your body parts. Well my arm seems to have a mind of its own, and there she goes to clutching it again. Can it be painful? Yes. Can it be annoying? Sure. Can it be absolutely addicting? Without a doubt, yes.

**Get away from me  
And leave me alone  
You're driving me crazy  
And I want you to know  
You better leave me alone**

She's been acting differently lately. Today's actually the first time she's said 'hi' to me in about two weeks. I'm not sure why. She isn't as perky, either.

I turned to her and smiled as politely as I could, "Hello Leanne."

She raised an eyebrow at me in return. "'Hello'? Why so formal?"

You should have seen the look on her face. She seemed tired, but had a smug smirk locked tightly in place. She's been awful busy this month. From appearances, to tours, to house shows, I'm sure the poor girl hasn't had a chance to even breathe.

"I thought I'd be different. I don't like to stay predictable for too long."

She chuckled a bit, "Was that a shot at me?"

"Why would that be a shot at you?" I asked, confused.

"I bet you expected me to come over here all hyped up, didn't you? All jumpy and such," she stated sardonically, as if it were a joke.

Only, she didn't know how right she was. I did expect her to come over here as perky as only ten cups of coffee would make you, and annoy the hell out of me. Instead I got the complete opposite. Why did I get the complete opposite?

"Are you okay, Leanne?" I asked her, reaching out to press the back of my hand against her forehead.

She backed away, though. "Jeff, really. I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong?"

"I heard what you said about me."

I looked at her confused. What did I say?

She'd seem the nonverbal question on my face and rolled her eyes before clarifying things for me. "Does '_Matt, she's an annoying little bitch. I swear she needs decaf,_' ring a bell?"

My green eyes widened in realization. How the hell did she hear that?

Leanne answered the rhetorical question, "You have a loud mouth."

"Leanne, I can e-"

She held a hand up to stop me. "Don't even try it; it's not worth your breath. I'm an annoying little bitch? I need decaf? And don't get me started on everything else that I heard you say! I mean, are you that much of an asshole that you can't tell me what you need to say to my face? You have to run off to your brother?!"

Oh boy, she's mad.

"No Leanne, it's not like that."

"Then tell me how it is, because I'm fucking failing to understand."

Should I talk? Or should I keep my mouth shut? If I talk, I'm dying. If I keep my mouth shut, I'm being castrated. Such lovely choices and outcomes.

When I didn't reply, she chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You're pathetic."

**We're the same  
Two in one  
Gonna get you  
Gonna make you run  
Don't dare scream  
You're all I am  
I was born to be your only friend**

Seeing her stomp away from me was the most painful thing I've ever experienced.

"Leanne, wait!" I called after her, but she kept on walking. She soon became an incardinate dot as she walked down the hallway, eventually turning the corner. I slid down the wall that I found myself leaning against during Leanne's anger vent. Gah, who else was I going to talk to now, Matt? He couldn't annoy me if he tried. He's so involved in his girlfriend nowadays; he's only interested in me when she's not around.

Which is never.

I'm sitting here, expecting for her to come back. I want her to come back. I need her to come back.

But something tells me that she isn't.

_**A Week Later**_

I've discovered that catering rooms are boring without a high pitched note randomly thrown in along with the mixed chatter of Superstars and Divas.

I saw Leanne sitting at a table with Maria, laughing quietly to whatever the woman across the table was saying. I think she can feel me looking at her, because she's throwing me one of the iciest glares I've ever received in my life. And in my thirty one years on this Earth, I've experienced quite a few.

**Stop don't want it  
Stop can't have it  
**

I looked away meekly before staring at my hands, examining every crack in my chipped nail polish. I did anything to take my eyes off of her.

I looked up when I heard someone step up to the seat next to me. I looked up with both excitement and fear, thinking that it was Leanne, but I was disappointed. It was only Matt and his girlfriend, Alicia.

"Still not talking to you, huh?" Matt asked, his arms wrapped protectively around Alicia's waist. To be quite honest, I didn't appreciate the sight.

In response, I shot him a 'what do you think?' look.

"Do you want me to talk to her, Jeff?" Alicia offered sweetly.

I smiled up at the woman, considering the offer. Leanne and Alicia were okay friends. Maybe she could try and talk some sense into her. "Could you?"

She smiled warmly down at me before untangling herself from her boyfriend's grip. Jesus Matt, she's coming back. "Sure."

I decided that I liked her better than I did before. She's not a bad person, but… well I just want the best for Matt.

Matt put a hand on my shoulder and gripped it firmly, "She'll come around dude."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed before looking up at him oddly. "If you plan on kissing me on the cheek like you did at the Draft, I'm punching you in the face."

He only chuckled and ruffled my hair a bit in response.

--

Alicia walked up to Leanne, interrupting Maria. "Can I get a second with Leanne?"

The red head looked at the standing woman wide-eyed before nodding and meekly retreating to another table. Alicia sat down and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Leanne raising a silencing hand. She, in turn, raised an arched eyebrow at the brunette.

"I already know that Jeff asked you to come over here, and to be honest, it's not worth your time or mine; so just save your breath." Leanne instructed, glaring at Alicia.

The two women have never had a problem in the short period of months that they've known each other.

'_And if she keeps up that attitude, it may change.' _Alicia thought bitterly before opening her mouth to speak. "Actually, I think you're overreacting. Jeff is over there driving himself crazy thinking of ways to talk to you without you murdering him with your eyes, and you're getting your panties in such a fine twist because of a few harsh words?"

**Where've you been  
I'm calling you  
Are you home Miss Vicious**

Leanne stood up and raised her voice, not caring about anyone else in the room, "You don't know how much he hurt me!"

My green eyes instantly fluttered to her form, watching her anger take the best of her. Her face was turning red, her nostrils were flared; her fists were balled into fists so tight that her knuckles were white. I'd never seen this side of her before. And to think… This was all because of me.

"People have said worse to you and you know it!" Alicia stood up as well, keeping her voice low. God, this isn't what I wanted at all.

"Yeah, but-" the brunette started, but stopped.

I sat there, looking confused. Matt hadn't moved from his spot since he heard Leanne yell, and his hand was now entangled in my hair.

"But what? But what, Leanne? Why is it that _his_ words affected you the most?" Alicia pressed, looking at the woman in front of her with a scrutinizing gaze. "Is it that you care about him? More than anyone else in this room? Do you like him?"

"What is this, high school?" Leanne rolled her eyes in a sad attempt to change the subject. I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly.

"Answer the question," Alicia demanded.

Leanne flashed me a short look before turning back to the woman in front of her. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

And there she goes walking away. Again. You know what? Let her walk away. I don't care anymore. For the past week, I've called her, I've tried to talk to her, everything. If she's going to let something as stupid as a few harsh words affect her, then let it be.

Now if I could just believe myself, things would be alright.

--

_**Third Person's POV**_

**Get away  
You're not my friend  
You're driving me crazy  
I'm gonna make it end  
You better leave me alone  
I don't like you go home**

Tears were freely flowing down Leanne's face, her breath rigid.

'_How dare that stupid bitch confront me like that?! He hurt me, and she doesn't see that?'_ she thought angrily, stomping loudly to ensure that they were heard throughout the quiet hallway, causing an echo. '_I hate him. I hate him. I swear, I hate him.'_

"_Fuck like a star, she so Rated R, she'll do anything, 'cause she fucks like a star, fucks like a star,"_ her cell phone blared Porcelain and the Tramps, signaling that she had a text message.

She whipped out her cell phone and glanced at the small screen. '_Jeff,'_ it flashed at her. She absentmindedly clicked the 'view' button and cursed herself for doing so afterwards. It read:

"_Leanne. Sorry about today. Didn't expect for it to turn out this way. If you don't want to talk to me, it's cool. But if you do (please do), come to my locker room after the show. I need to tell you some things."_

Inside of her head, she was throwing a well needed temper tantrum. Did she go, or did she not go? What happened to her hating him?

'_That's it. I'm not going.'_ She decided.

--

_**After The Show, Jeff's POV**_

I sat in my locker room, bouncing my knee up and down at a ridiculously fast pace. I looked up quickly when he heard the door open, hearing Leanne fuss.

"Matt, would you put me down, I'm not going in there!" she yelled.

"Oh yes, you are." Matt told her before screaming in pain. I heard a loud thump, so she must have punched him in the back. "Fuck, my back!"

And I was right. Awesome.

The next thing I knew, Leanne flew into the room (I assume it was because Matt threw her in) and fell flat on her ass. I'd quickly decided that laughing wasn't appropriate for the occasion, no matter how much I wanted to.

She scrambled to the door, opening to catch it. But Matt killed that dream and closed it, pulling on the knob with no effort to ensure that she couldn't leave.

So our plan did work.

I tapped her shoulder, "Would you just listen to what I have to say?"

"You can talk, but I can't guarantee that I'll listen," she told me before pulling on the door again, "Matt, let me the fuck out of this room!"

"Nope!" was his reply.

She sighed in frustration and turned towards me. "Talk."

**Here I am**

**I feel you**

**You will love me when I'm through**

**-End Oneshot-**

I'm most likely about to get murdered, but that's okay. I own nothing. Got my lyrics "Miss Vicious" by Fefe Dobson from sing365 (dot) com.

Reviews appreciated.

-Chantel


End file.
